Seimei Sen
by AoSora.Minami
Summary: Sora Yelverton was your average teenager going to school like every other average teenager. But a group of strangers enrolled in her school and immediately whisked her away, explaining to her that she and Fayt alone were the key to saving the universe.


**A/N: **_Nothing goes the way we want it to._

Sora Yelverton gave an irritated sigh, running nimble fingers through her multi-colored hair. Never in her stupid miserable life had she been so angry with _every _single one of her teachers. Never. But today... Today was an exception. Why? Because each and every shit-tossing monkey instructor is_ forcing_ her to be all buddy-buddy to this ignorant asshole of a teenaged boy walking beside her. And he was literally putting her through hell. Socially and mentally, anyway. Everything that came out of the kuso yarō's mouth was either derogatory or a threat. He glared bloody daggers at anyone that walked by, friend or not. It was like he wanted everyone to die. His look said it all. And that's probably why the authority chose Sora to buddy up with him. She was a lot like him, only with a quiet girl complex. And she was targeted by everyone for everything. Unlike him. But she didn't actually give a rat's ass. All the more reason to hate the bastard.

"What's your problem, worm?" sneered her new classmate, each word dripping with venom.

"_You_ are my problem, Albel Nox," Sora hissed, forcing herself into speaking. She didn't want to talk to him. She didn't want to talk at all. Why would she if she's just gonna get insulted?

"Oh? The feeling's mutual, maggot."

That statement of his came out more menacing than a kitten's mew, she decided, glaring icily at Albel.

Scanning her pink eyes over the older teen's body, she analyzed his over-all appearance. He looked odd, to put it bluntly. His hair was two-toned with a dark chocolate brown and a light yellow-blond, the bottom-most layer wrapped in two white, bandage-like pieces of cloth, reaching down to his waist; his eyes were a very deep and intense bloody crimson, strange because they were so drowned in bloodlust and hate; he had a skinny and lanky, yet slightly muscular and toned, body; no hairs on his legs, which made Sora wonder about him; and he wore the weirdest clothes. A slightly faded purple skirt-type thing with a long slit, almost like a huge towel was wrapped around his waist, with a red, tan, and white obi thing keeping it secured to his body; he wore big, darkly colored boots, which looked like medieval combat boots; and on his arm, his left one, there was a layered metal - maybe titanium, light but strong - gauntlet practically glued to his whole arm, plus he was very over-protective of it. Putting that aside, he also wore a sleeveless purple half-shirt, with a dirty silver slave's collar attached and encircling his neck. He looked ridiculous.

Wait.

A collar?

Sora blinked, giving Albel an odd glance and stopped dead in her tracks as he walked ahead, thinking. So... Albel Nox was a slave? That's what the collar suggests, but his behavior and - well, just his overall attitude and physical demeanor told otherwise. Maybe there are other possibilities too. He could've been held captive in one of the more under-developed regions of Earth. But for what? Dirty looks? It's not like his glares are that bad. Hm. Well, then maybe he has some weird kinky bondage fetish...

She _really _hoped it was the captive option.

Deciding not to ask him about the collar, Sora blinked a few times and snapped out of her thoughts, beginning to walk again. Granted, she paid little to no attention of what was ahead of her, beside her, or behind her. Yet there was an emptiness. The spot where Albel Nox was _supposed _to be was empty. No irritated waves of body heat coming from the cruel senior.

And for some unbearably obvious reason, she became angry. She gave a frustrated growl and smacked herself in the forehead as hard as she possibly could, letting tiny waves of pain reverberate throughout her face. This boy was a pain in the ass and a god at disappearing.


End file.
